


Outro

by ikijai



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikijai/pseuds/ikijai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much speaks for itself.<br/>// possible scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outro

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago as a theoretical situation following episode 6x16.  
> warning: it's upsetting. graphic depictions.
> 
> thank you!

This is deleted / a place holder! 

I would've deleted it but it was the 1st thing I posted on this website so, you know.


End file.
